


Baby look what you've done to me (you got me)

by Larryswonderworld



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: 17 y/o Harry, 23 y/o Louis, Adult Louis, Age Difference, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Kinky, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pet Names, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Vibrators, Younger Harry, age gap, ass eating, butt plug, cursing, dildo, hand cuffing, harry calls louis "sir", heavy smut, olded louis, pleasing, slut calling, sort of, teen harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryswonderworld/pseuds/Larryswonderworld
Summary: When Louis comes home, he finds a flustered, desperate Harry





	Baby look what you've done to me (you got me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please don't forget to leave kuddos and/or a comment if you'd like! It took me a ciuple of hours to write this, it would take you a second to give a kudo <3 
> 
> (English isn't my first language, please forgive any mistake I made)

When Louis opened the front door, he was greeted with silence instead of his boyfriend kissing him hello. He set down his bag and slipped out of his shoes, before walking into the living room. "Harry, love?" he asked confused. "Where are you?"  
" **Lou** ," he vaguely heard someone from their bedroom. But not just someone, it was Harry. "Lou, please, I-" a desperate moan drifted into the livingroom, causing a shiver to roll down Louis' spine, straight to his dick.  
He sprinted towards the bedroom, pushing open the door. The sight in front of him was priceless: Harry was rutting against the bedsheets, completely naked and with flustered cheeks. His eyes where shut tightly but when he heard his five year older boyfriend come in, he cracked them open slowly. "Louis _please_ ," the seventeen year old boy moaned again. "Need you."  
Louis knew what to do, this had happened before. Sometimes Harry just craved sex. He wasn't just horny, he was extremely horny and he desperately needed some dick. It didn't matter where or how- he just needed it now.  
Louis undid his belt, and undressed himself as quickly as he could. "Baby," he groaned. "You look so good, all ready for me aren't you?" He kneeled on the bed next to Harry and let his hand wander around Harry's perky ass. "Wanting this all day, hm, love? Tell me how bad you need it."  
Harry moaned and rutted against the sheets. "So bad, just wanna take-" he moaned. "-everything. Need to be full."  
Louis smiled while he slipped his fingers through the crack of Harry's arse. "Wanna suck me off, love? Maybe have a nice dildo in your ass? Having it turned on at the highest setting, getting prepared for my dick? You will not be able to see how it sits in your ass but I will. I will be able to see you suck my dick while that dildo is shoved nicely in your ass, filling you up really good."  
A high pitched moan came out of the young boy's mouth and Louis felt how his dick started to become even harder. He smiled. "Let's give you some dick first, okay love?" He grabbed Harry's curly hair and pushed against his shoulder, making room for himself. He scooted a little closer, until his knees were right next to Harry's face. He grabbed his red, thick penis, which was already hard by just looking at Harry, and pumped it slowly while looking at Harry's face. He had his eyes shut again, and his mouth was open, waiting for the mushroom formed tip to enter his mouth. Louis smiled and moved forward, feeding Harry his dick slowly. Harry sighed happily, sucking on the piece of Louis' that was entering his mouth.  
"You like that, don't you? You're such a little slut," Louis purred, pushing his cock into Harry's throat. It was wonderful, he could see the bulge Harry's throat, formed by his fat dick. "Look at you, taking it so nicely," he thumbed at Harry's cheeks, feeling how they where formed around his pulsing cock.  
"Hmm," Harry moaned. He looked up at Louis, his eyes asking him to go harder. "Use me, use my body, _please_."  
"Please what?"  
"Please, sir," Harry said lustfully and the moment he finished the sentence, Louis was slamming his dick into Harry's mouth. Harry choked and moaned at the same time, saliva dripping down his chin. "Fucking whore," Louis groaned, shoving his cock deep down Harry's throat, feeling him gag around his dick. "Want me to use you, hm? Take advantage of you, make you lick me. Bet you were waiting for this the whole day, weren't you?"  
Harry moaned, trying to suck as hard as he could, feeling dizzy all over. He felt hot, his dick rubbing into the sheets with every thrust Louis made in his mouth.  
And suddenly, the cock of his seven years older boyfriend was gone. Harry closed his eyes and pouted. "Lou-"  
"Shhh, I'm getting your dildo for you, love. Which one do you want? The pink, thin one? Or the blue thick? Or maybe the green one?"  
"Green, please sir," Harry stuttered.  
"Are you sure? It's really big and I'm not sure if you can take such a big one. Although.. you know what, let me see if it will fit your cute arse, let me see you trying to take all of it. I bet you like being ripped open, don't you you little slut."  
All Harry could do is moan and groan, his heart pounding in his chest. "Louloulou," he moaned. "Lemme, lemme take it."  
Louis kissed Harry's bitten lips. "Okay love, I'll give it to you," he licked into his mouth before sitting up and turning towards Harry's ass. He slowly let his finger wander through his crack towards his hole and- he froze. "Harry." He said, looking at his blushing boyfriend. "What is this?" He placed his thumb on the black buttplug which was nestled deeply inside Harry's hole. "I can't remember putting it there or asking you to put it there?"  
"Hmpf-" Harry moaned when Louis' thumb pushed the plug deeper inside his ass. "I'm- nhngggg- sorry sir I just-" a groan escaped his lips "-couldn't wait."  
Louis smiled while playing a bit with the rubber plug, pushing it deeper and pulling it out, before shoving it back inside. "It looks lovely on you, and because you blew my cock so lovely I will let it slip for today, but.." he pushed the plug in Harry's ass rather rough, making Harry whimper and arch his back. "..next time, I won't and you will receive a suiting punishment, okay baby?" He slapped Harry's arse with his free hand and then kissed the milky skin. Harry moaned again, pushing his arse up towards Louis' face. "You wan't me to eat you out baby?" Louis grabbed a full hand of the perky ass, kneading it and biting in it softly, leaving small bruises. "Prepare you for my cock?"  
"Want to- fuckkkk" Harry cursed when Louis' licked through his crack, not being able to feel him lick his hole because the black buttplug was still there.  
"Okay, love," Louis rose up to kiss Harry's soft, red lips hungrily. "Do you want to be tied up?"  
"Yes, yes, god, yes!" Harry pleaded. "Legs and arms, please."  
And so Louis did. With a large piece of silken rope, he tied down Harry's legs and hands against the bedpost, completely enabling Harry from moving. The silk was cold against Harry's skin, which was feeling like there was fire bubbling under it, increasing every time Louis hands brushed his delicate skin. Every time Louis just looked at him, Harry felt squirmy all over, feeling sexy, pretty, squirmy. He felt loved.  
"Good?" Louis asked. "Colour?"  
"Green," Harry was breathing heavily while looking over his shoulder at Louis', who was laying on his belly between his spread legs.  
"Look how lovely you look, with your legs wide open for me, all hard and blushing. _Such a slut_ ," Louis admired the milky body in front of him before he put his tongue on the plug, pushing it and nibbling on the skin next to it. Harry shut his eyes and opened them immediately to look over his shoulder at his seven year older boyfriend.  
Louis closed his lips around the plug, slowly sucking on it, causing it to pull out of Harry's ass. Cries filled the room when Louis shoved it in again roughly before taking it out completely. The buttplug was the biggest they had, three centimetres in width, and it was as long as Louis' fingers. After placing the plug on the bed beside him,  
Louis crawled on Harry's hot body, his front against Harry's back. "Clean it," he ordered, putting the plug against Harry's lips. Harry waited a little too long for Louis' likes, so Louis grabbed his chin and forced his mouth to open, sticking the glistering plug between Harry's lips. " **Suck it, bitch** ," he said. Harry moaned and Louis felt how his dick twitched beneath him. "Do you taste yourself, slut? Feeling the plug nudge against the back of your throat? Imagining it is my dick you're sucking?" Louis whispered filthily into Harry's ear, who was a complete mess by now, his body shivering and shaking. "You're so dirty, such a dirty boy. I'm so hard, just looking at you drives me crazy."  
Louis nibbled on Harry's earlobe before getting off of him, positioning himself between Harry's legs for the second time that evening. The sight was marvellous and Louis felt how his heart exploded out of pure love for this boy. Slowly, he let his hands wander around the soft skin that covered Harry's bum, pinching it softly. His hole was fluttering, already opened by the buttplug and he just looked so so so lovely and eatable. Placing both of his hands on a butt cheek each, Louis slowly spread Harry's bum, his mouth watering at the sight. Harry shifted his hips, trying to get Louis to just freaking start, but Louis just tutted out and tapped with his finger on Harry's bum, close to his hole just to be a tease. And then, he dove in, licking at Harry's crack and devouring the taste, causing Harry to sputter out. "God-" he moaned, writhing around. The buttplug was still in his mouth.  
Louis' tongue circled around Harry's clenching and unclenching hole, just playing with him, before he stuck his tongue into his arse, lapping at his walls, trying to taste every bit of Harry. "Louis- I'm gonna- god-" Harry moaned. "I'm.."  
"Come for me baby," Louis murmured, his face still in front of Harry's ass, breathing into his bum. It was surprising Louis that Harry hadn't come up until now- him still being a teen boy and all, but at the same time, they had done this many many times. Harry moaned a raw moan, stiffened completely and then came. Hard. Come spluttered all over the sheets under his body, making him look so perfect. With his finger, Louis swiped up the white stripes of come and stuck it in his mouth. "Hmm," he moaned with a devilish smile, looking into Harry's forest green eyes. "Taste so good."  
Harry's breath quivered and goosebumps appeared on his skin out of pure pleasure.  
"I think you're ready for your dildo now, aren't you, love?" Louis smacked Harry's arse, causing it to jiggle. The only answer he got, was a shudder. It was enough for him, so Louis grabbed the green dildo. Just like the buttplug, it was the biggest they got, with a width of six full centimetres and a couple of really nice settings. The couple had bought it a couple of weeks back, but they never used it up until now. Maybe out of fear that it would be too big and actually hurt Harry, but maybe they wanted to wait until the moment was right. And oh god was the moment right now. It was perfect.  
Slowly, Louis let his finger run down on Harry's spine, causing the curly haired boy to make a purring sound. "Are you ready to be completely wrecked?" Louis asked, admiring his boyfriend's naked body. He lubed up the rubber dildo and let it slide down Harry's crack, leaving a trail of clear lubricant between his ass cheeks. Harry moaned and curved his back, sticking up his ass in the air. "C'mon Lou," he begged. "I'm ready, let me have it, please."  
"Such a slut, begging for a cock in your ass aren't you?" Louis grinned wickedly, slapped Harry's ass one more time before shoving the dildo into Harry without a warning, causing the 17 year old boy to literally scream out, his head snapping up and his toes curling out of pleasure.  
The green dildo spread Harry's ass completely, his rim looking so elastic around the green rubber, it makes Louis dick pulse enthusiastically. "God, look at you! A little fucking slut, that's what you are. My amazing little whore, all tied up and with a nice dildo in your ass. It's not even moving and you're already shuddering, aren't you you little filthy slut?"  
Harry moaned.  
"Let me turn it on and then you can have my cock in your mouth. You want that, don't you?" Louis shoved the dildo further into Harry's ass, before pulling it out to ram it back in. He fucks the teen with it, getting little "uh uh uh's" and moans in returns. Louis grabbed the little remote and shuffled on his knees towards Harry's head, who was still trying to suck on the plug while being fucked with the dildo at the same time. He took the plug out and yanked at Harry's curls to kiss him harshly on his mouth, their teeth clicking. "Tell me how you feel," Louis asked Harry while sucking on his strawberry red lips in between the words.  
"So good," Harry cried, rutting his hips against the sheets. "Need more- need to- _fuck_ \- suck you!"  
"Of course darling," Louis smiled against Harry's lips. "You can have it all."  
He positioned himself in front of his seven year younger boyfriend and slowly fed him his cock, pushing it past his lips. Harry had to crane his neck, laying on his belly with his legs and arms tied against the bed. The dildo was sticking out of his ass, and he had his eyes tightly shut while trying to take all of Louis' thick dick in his mouth, licking at the base. The older lad had the controller still in his hand and hadn't turned it on yet. He let his finger fly over the buttons, trying to find out what he'd do first. He decided to turn it on slowly first, wanting Harry to adjust a bit. Immediately, Harry started to groan, feeling how the dildo, which was nestled deeply inside of him, started to buzz, repeatedly tapping his prostate over and over.  
Louis had moved his hands to Harry's had and was now gripping into his hair, forcing his cock to go deeper into Harry's throat. "Fuck," he cursed loudly. "You should see yourself! You look so amazing," he rocked forward, causing Harry to choke lightly. "All filled up. That's what you wanted, didn't you, baby girl? All filled up, really nicely. Such a dirty baby. Bet you'd let anyone take you, wouldn't you?"  
" _Hnggg_ ," Harry moaned around Louis' cock. While Louis started fucking into his mouth, Harry just laid there, trying to take it all. He felt like being ripped apart by the width of the buzzing dildo and the thick, hot cock in his mouth but he loved it so so so much. His body was prickling all over, hot waves crashing through his body, his lower region on fire. This is what he imagined all day, being used as if he was a toy. He loved it. Without a warning, Louis has put the dildo on a higher setting, causing Harry to sputter out, his body rocking forward and backwards, trying to meet Louis' thrusts in his mouth and trying to gain friction on the bed, on his pulsing cock. " _Hnngggg_ ," he moaned, warning his boyfriend. "Lou- _hmpfff_ ," he sucked Louis harder, wanting to please his boyfriend.  
"Come for me baby, come," Louis gritted his teeth, feeling how his own body was on fire. "Come for me."  
And so Harry came untouched, followed by Louis who was pulling his hair, slamming his dick into Harry's mouth.  
"God, babe," Louis groaned. "Such a nice little slut. I will fuck you so damn hard that you won't be able to walk for weeks."  
"Please," Harry said, voice raw and tired from the blowjob, the dildo still buzzing in his ass, making it shake and jingle. "Please take me so hard daddy, mark me as yours, let the neighbours know to whom I belong."  
"Shit baby, I will," kissing the neck of his previous boyfriend who was laying on the bed, shuddering at the waves of pleasures he still gained from the dildo. "Hands and knees," Louis ordered, slapping Harry's ass.  
"But the dildo-"  
" **I** **said** : hands and knees you fucking slut," Louis said, standing on the side of the bed. "You do as I say!"  
Harry's knees were shaking, the dildo moving deeper inside him now he was moving into the doggy position. The rubber cock was now prodding at his prostate over and over, not just gracing it once in a while. " **FUCK**!" Harry shouted. "Louis please, I need you in me now!"  
But Louis just laughed and admired his creation: a shaking Harry with a fucking dildo sticking out of his ass.  
"I want you to push it out by yourself," Louis said, smiling devilishly, crossing his arms. "Wanna see if you can do that."  
"I can't I can't I can't, please Louis," Harry moaned, his body trembling. Louis frowned. "I thought I told you to do as I said," he snapped, grabbing the controller and pushing the button with the highest setting. Harry screamed, bowing his head.  
"Do it, slut!" Louis shouted. "Push it."  
Harry moaned and then breathed in deeply, clenched his teeth and tried to push it out. A wicked smile formed itself on Louis lips when he saw the dildo move out of Harry's ass slowly.  
"God, Louis, I can't, it's too big!" Harry groaned, his body trembling with need.  
Louis spanked his ass hard. "Do it!!"  
And slowly, really slowly, the green dildo started to move upwards again. One half was now sticking out of Harry's ass. Harry himself was looking incredibly hot, if you'd ask Louis. The curly haired boy was clenching his teeth, his face crimson red and his eyes shut tightly. His hands and feet were still tied up, and Louis could see how hard Harry's body was pulling the silk, almost tearing it apart.  
"You're doing so well baby, come on, just a few centimetres.." Louis said while supportingly rubbing Harry's leg with his hand.  
" _Lou_ -" Harry choked and then the vibrator fell out of his ass.  
Louis immediately got op and kissed Harry's lower back. "You did so well baby, looked so so so good for me. You want me to untie you and fuck you while you're on your belly?"  
"Please," Harry breathed harshly, his muscles feeling like fire after having to attract them for so long.  
Louis kissed Harry's wrists and fingers before untying them, freeing Harry's legs shortly after, before kissing every inch of the skin where the marks that were caused by pulling the silk were formed.  
"Please fuck me now, Lou," Harry whispered, his hands tapping around the bed, trying to find Louis' hands. Louis clasped one his long hands in his and with the other hand, he guided his hard cock towards Harry's clenching hole. Harry moaned when the tip brushed the ring of muscled, and squeezed Louis' hand tightly in his.  
"Does it feel good, baby? Having me fill you up so nicely?" Louis murmured while slowly but surely sliding deeply into his boyfriends body, his own body savouring Harry's body heat. When he was balls deep, he laid down with his front on Harry's back, his body following the curves of Harry's. This way, they both could feel each other everywhere. Harry loved having sex this way, because it made him feel save to be pushed into the bed by his older boyfriend.  
Louis shifted his hips and they both moaned. "I will not be able to- fuck- last much longer," Louis groaned, pulling out a bit and then pushing in.  
Harry shivered and clasped both of Louis hands. "Go harder," he ordered. "Please."  
"You're sure?"  
"Lou, ple-"  
But before he could finish the sentence Louis was slamming into his body, causing the bed to screech on the wooden floor. Harry was trying to match Louis' thrusts, but his body was so tired from the orgasm he had earlier. Little "uh uh uh"'s were leaving his mouth, and he felt how stars seemed to enter his body, dancing in front of his eyes and filling his heart and lungs.  
"I'm gonna- I need to- god!" Harry sobbed.  
"Come for me baby," Louis purred in his ears.  
With a loud cry and with Louis' name as a curse and a blessing at once on his lips, Harry came, hot white spurts leaving his body for the second time that night. Louis, not being able to hold his orgasm up any longer, followed shortly after, biting Harry's neck just as hard that he knew couldn't hurt his baby too much, his body stiffening and then falling completely relaxed on Harry's.  
They both laid there, trying to catch their breath, both of their hearts thumping against their chest. Louis slowly pulled out of Harry, who winced a bit, and then laid down next to the lanky boy.  
"That was so good," Louis panted, letting his nails trail over Harry's back. "You were so good."  
Harry turned his head so he could look at his boyfriend.  
"Thank you for being good to me baby. Always so good to me."  
Harry purred when Louis scratched his scalp. "You always fuck me so nicely, Lou," he said with a dopey smile.  
"I will forever fuck you nicely. And kiss you. And get a house with you. And get babies with you. And love you. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kuddos and/or a comment if you'd like! It took me a couple of hours to write this, it would take you a second to give a kudo <3 If there's anything you'd like me to write about, smut, no smut, a special kink, a moment you want to read about, please feel free to comment! I won't judge and I will find some time to write it for you ❤


End file.
